A persistent need for more efficient, less complicated, less costly and more compact indoor television antennas exists in the art, and the general objective of the present invention is to satisfy this need by improving on the known prior art.
Some examples of the known prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,366,423 and 2,724,659.
The present invention combines efficiency of operation and simplicity and economy of mechanical construction and also compactness in an indoor UHF antenna which performs particularly well on color television receivers while also exhibiting good performance with black and white receivers.